Cold cathode lighting is used as an architectural lighting tool due to its great flexibility. Cold cathode lamps are generally in the form of elongated glass tubes filled with a luminescent gas which, when energized, emits a light of a particular color dependent upon the composition of the coating of the tube. Each end of the tube is provided with an electrode to allow the bulb to be connected into a lighting circuit by connection through bulb receptacles.
Such lamps may be arrayed either in a series or parallel circuit configuration. The series configuration requires a high voltage, typically in excess of 1000 volts, to be employed. The utilization of such a voltage level effectively prevents the use of a series lamp arrangement in certain locations. The National Electrical Code (NEC) prohibits the use of high voltage circuits in residential dwellings. In addition, the NEC prohibits the use of such high voltage circuits in an installation below 8'6"from ground or floor level.
A parallel circuit configuration for cold cathode lighting can operate at voltages below 1000 volts, and thus can be incorporated in locations where a series arrangement is prohibited. It is thus the purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved lampholder for cold cathode lamps which may be utilized in connection with low voltage, parallel configuration lighting circuits, and which can be utilized as both a single and dual lampholder, allowing a variety of circuit configurations to be utilized.